


Liham para sa aking minamahal

by BlackRedSky



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Other, bukas na pairing ang gawang ito
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRedSky/pseuds/BlackRedSky





	Liham para sa aking minamahal

Mahal ko,

                Kumusta na? Kay tagal narin nating hindi nagkikita. Iniisip parin kita. Hindi ko parin alam ang gagawin ko ngayong wala ka na. Araw araw ay sinusubukan kong mabuhay. Araw araw ay pinagtatangkaang bumalik sa dating gawi ngunit hindi ko na kaya.

Dahil wala ka na.

Nasanay akong laging nasa tabi mo. Nasanay akong hindi pinagiisipan ang lahat dahil isang tingin mo lang, alam kong tama; alam kong mali. Isang lingon mo lamang ay alam kong makabubuti;alam kong tiwali. Nahihirapan ako ngayon, mahal ko. Hindi ko na alam ang tama sa mali. Hindi ko na alam ang makabubuti sa hindi. Noon, hindi ako nagaalala dahil alam kong magkamali man ako ay aakayin mo akong muli sa tama. Tayo’y lalakad patungo sa nararapat. Ngunit ngayon ay hindi. Kahit na ba nakakapit ay tila mahuhulog.

Mahal ko, nasaan ka? Kailangan kita.

Araw araw ay nakikibagay. Walang emosyon, walang nadarama ngunit ang hiling sa puso na hawak mo aking aking kamay na hindi lamang sa lamig nanginginig kundi pati sa galit. Hindi ko na kaya. Ayoko na.

Ngunit para sa mas dakilang pagibig ay aking kinakaya. Iaalay ang aking sarili sa bandila.

Iaalay kong lahat para sa iyo.

Mahal ko, nasaan ka na? Kailangan kita.


End file.
